Dance
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: Watson aceptó que él no podría bailar. O eso pensó hasta que su extraño compañero de piso puso la música más alta de lo normal y apareció en su despacho. Con un leve toque slash.


Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes no me pertenece, de ser mío tendría una mente maravillosa.

Bueno, tras ver la peli sentí que debía escribir algo sobre cuando Watson aprendió a bailar de mano de Holmes, y surgió ésto. Espero que sea de su agrado.

**Dance**

Watson jamás había aprendido a bailar. Desde pequeño había sido demasiado responsable y el poco tiempo que tenía libre lo había dedicado a otras actividades. Cuando estuvo en la facultad aprendió a moverse con la música, pero aquello que hacía difícilmente se le podía llamar bailar. Sabía mover el cuerpo y en las juergas a las que había sido arrastrado junto con sus compañeros, pillaba los pasos que allí se daban al ritmo de la música. Pero cuando uno está borracho, con amigos borrachos, no se aprende a bailar como se debería con una joven.

Watson estuvo con algunas jóvenes en varias de esas juergas que se corría con sus compañeros de facultad, pero ni la música era la apropiada, ni la joven tenía ganas de bailar algo con tanta clase que podía llegar a reportar tan poca diversión.

Y Watson no aprendió a bailar, ni pensó que aquello fuese importante. Sin embargo una noche se dio cuenta que en las galas, era importante. Pero ya era tarde, o eso pensó él. Su cojera le dificultaba el aprendizaje y le avergonzaba tremendamente el darse cuenta de sus movimientos torpes y faltos de gracia que su cojera se encargaba de maximizar. Y en las fiestas de sociedad, Watson se quedaba siempre con una copa, viendo a todas las parejas bailar, mientras se dedicaba a hablar con cualquier invitado que aún no se hubiese decidido a salir a bailar con ninguna mujer.

Solía sonreír siempre que le preguntaban por qué no se decidía a salir, mostrando sus dientes, riéndose y negando alegremente, ya que él no era bueno bailando.

Watson aceptó que él no podría bailar. O eso pensó hasta que su extraño compañero de piso puso la música más alta de lo normal y apareció en su despacho.

- ¿Quiere aprender a bailar? –preguntó mirándole con sus ojos negros y una expresión casual.

Por aquel entonces apenas tenían relación. Watson había escuchado muchas cosas de él por la señora Hudson que en ocasiones no podía evitar soltar un mordaz comentario sobre las extrañas costumbres de Holmes y el cómo algún día la mataría con algunos de sus experimentos. A la vez le advertía que tenía que tener especial cuidado él también de no caer en ninguno de sus experimentos.

Watson no había hablado mucho con él, rara vez coincidían por los pasillos. Y cuando lo habían hecho, Holmes había llevado la conversación por el camino corto, mostrando sus conocimientos en observación, diciéndole cosas sobre sí mismo, algunas de sus manías y qué era lo que tenía que hacer con urgencia. Cuando Watson se interesaba por sus cosas, sólo por respeto, Holmes se dedicaba a soltar frases rápidas obre algún experimento o caso que se traía entre manos y se iba velozmente.

- ¿Disculpe? –dijo mirándole extrañado por la extraña proposición.

-No he podido dejar de observar que, aunque le guste la música y uno de sus pies esté marcando siempre el compás, jamás le he visto bailar.

Watson forzó una sonrisa y se levantó de su sitio.

- Estoy haciendo algo importante, si me disculpa no es un buen momento.

- Puedo esperar –replicó resuelto.

Se fijó en Holmes; despeinado, sin afeitarse y por su olor corporal, debía llevar unos días sin asearse como es debido. No tenía caso y, por lo tanto, debía entretenerse con algo. Watson no iba a ser el entretenimiento de Holmes.

- No me interesa.

- Yo creo que sí, esa sonrisa suya es demasiado tensa como para que no le interese, o le importe.

- ¿Y a usted qué le importa?

Holmes se encogió de hombros.

- No quitaré la música hasta que aprenda a bailar.

Holmes desapareció de su despacho, pero la música permaneció toda la tarde y parte de la noche, para reaparecer por la mañana. Cuando Watson salió se encontró con Holmes en el pasillo, arreglando las cuerdas de un violín.

- ¿Ha cambiado de parecer?

Watson no contestó.

- Me tengo que ir.

- Le seguiré esperando.

- No quiero aprender a bailar –dijo entonces-. No sirvo para bailar y la verdad es que ya no me interesa, las fiestas siguen siendo interesantes aunque uno esté de pie todo el rato, hay buena conversación y, en varias ocasiones, una mesa de póker.

- Creo que su adicción al juego mejoraría si no tuviese tanto tiempo para él.

Al escucharle, Watson se puso su abrigo y salió de allí sin ganas de seguir escuchándole. Había sido amable con él, le aguantaba todo lo que hacía sin reprocharle jamás nada; ni su escándalo, ni sus manías, ni sus extraños disfraces, ni su falta de higiene… Lo había aguantado todo con una buena cara, así que era normal que esperase que Holmes actuase igual.

Aquella tarde fue a ver sus pacientes y, para retrasar su vuelta a casa, fue un rato a jugar a las cartas.

Una mala noche.

Llegó borracho a casa, intentando ser lo más silencioso posible, aguantándose la risa como podía. Al entrar a su cuarto encontró a Holmes fumando una pipa.

- He pensado que ahora que no está exactamente en sus cabales, podría dejarme enseñarle a bailar.

Watson se quitó el abrigo y el sombrero.

- Piensa mal.

- Yo no lo creo.

Sin entender cómo, se vio arrastrado a la habitación de Holmes. La primera vez que entró allí. Sus ojos viajaron por todo el cuarto, completamente desordenado, papeles tirados por el suelo, telas de todos los tipos, ropas de lo más variadas por doquier. Sólo había un pequeño círculo en el suelo sin nada. Y allí fue donde acabaron. Holmes le dejó solo un momento para poner música.

- Allá vamos.

Watson quiso escabullirse, pero no pudo. Holmes le había apresado con un agarre firme, y Watson sentía que si le soltaba acabaría en el suelo.

Holmes empezó a moverse y Watson con él.

- Debe tener la espalda recta –dijo en su oído-. No mire al suelo, no necesita ver mis pies.

Watson notó sus torpes movimientos, más torpes que de costumbre a causa del alcohol y se separó de Holmes de un empujón. No iba a seguir haciendo el ridículo, necesitaba dormir para estar descansado al día siguiente y pensar en qué hacer con el tema del dinero.

- Déjeme, necesito dormir… –dijo con voz pastosa.

- ¿Necesita estar descansado para mañana?

Watson asintió.

- Mañana no tiene pacientes.

Watson empezó a ir hacia la puerta sin decir nada.

- Aunque quizás vaya a ver alguno, ¿no? Necesita dinero.

Al escucharle, John se quedó en su sitio.

- Una mala noche. Ya le advertí que si aprendiese a bailar no tendría tantos problemas con el juego.

- Eso no es de su incumbencia.

- Claro que lo es, vivimos juntos aquí, pagamos juntos el alquiler. Además ya le he dicho que quiero enseñarle a bailar y esta noche el juego se ha interpuesto en mis planes.

Aquella noche Watson se dio cuenta de que lo que Sherlock Holmes quería, lo tenía. O al menos luchaba con todas sus fuerzas hasta tenerlo.

- Puedo poner su parte hasta que se recupere.

Watson se sintió terriblemente avergonzado de escucharle.

- O incluso puedo perdonarle el pago si me deja enseñarle a bailar.

Sin duda alguna, jamás se había sentido peor en su vida, con aquel compañero de piso insistiendo en enseñarle a bailar a cambio de pagar su alquiler. Watson se obligó a respirar y no darse media vuelta para comenzar una pelea de la que no saldría muy bien parado.

La mano de Holmes le agarró el brazo.

- Déjeme ir.

- Lo hago por usted.

- ¿Se está riendo de mí? –preguntó entonces-. Porque si lo está haciendo me temo que de un momento a otro puede que se lleve un puñetazo.

- Soy demasiado inteligente como para no saber cuándo decidirá que he colmado su paciencia.

Watson se dio media vuelta entonces y le encaró.

- ¿Me toma por tonto?

Holmes no dijo nada, pero no hizo falta.

- He aguantado muchas cosas Holmes, le he defendido ante mis pacientes y la señora Hudson a causa de sus experimentos y extrañas manías. Así que creo que merezco, al menos, un mínimo respeto.

- Yo le respeto…

Pero antes de poder terminar la frase el puño de Watson había impactado contra su cara.

- Aún no ha colmado mi paciencia Holmes, pero no pienso permitir que lo haga –dijo soltándose-. Me voy a mi cuarto.

- Me disculpo entonces, he menospreciado su inteligencia.

Watson se fue sin mirarle. Al día siguiente la señora Hudson le felicitó por haber conseguido que Holmes pagase el alquiler a tiempo. Y aunque había decidido no volver a entrar en ese antro, volvió. Abrió la puerta y lo encontró tirado en el suelo, arrastrándose con unas hojas.

- ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

- Le dije que lo haría.

- Creí que quedó bastante claro que yo no quería.

- Lo que quedó claro es que menosprecié su inteligencia –replicó-. ¿Ha venido a aprender a bailar?

- No, sólo he venido para decirle que se lo devolveré lo antes posible.

Holmes se levantó.

- No hace falta, entiendo que le resulte incómodo, pero por mí no hay problema, mis casos me dejan en una buena posición económica ya que no tengo demasiados gastos y si consigo que me deje enseñarle, me sentiré satisfecho.

Watson se fijó entonces en cómo era Holmes realmente. Era extraño, caótico, le gustaba mostrar su inteligencia, los juegos de palabras, era pedante, ruidoso, a su forma bastante mandón… pero no tenía maldad, al menos no con él. Realmente quería enseñarle a bailar y no para mofarse de él.

Buscó un asiento libre y fue hasta él para sentarse.

- ¿Por qué quiere enseñarme a bailar?

- Creo que sería bueno para usted bailar, saber al menos. Su cojera no es un impedimento para ninguna de sus otras actividades cotidianas, así que supongo que le molesta que lo sea para esta.

Aquello sólo explicaba el por qué Watson quería saber bailar, pero no por qué Holmes quería enseñarle. Sin embargo, Watson accedió.

- Sólo tiene que dejarse llevar –dijo poniendo la música-. Antes de que se dé cuenta sabrá moverse como si hubiese nacido para esto.

Sin duda alguna esa era la situación más extraña que Watson había vivido en toda su vida. Pero se encontraba a gusto bailando con él. De repente la cojera no importaba y el que se equivocase, tampoco. Estaba aprendiendo.

- Tiene madera para esto Watson –dijo en su oído.

Y Watson no pudo evitar sonreír.

Desde aquel instante, se hicieron amigos. Hubo un cambio radical entre ellos. Watson pedía a veces a la señora Hudson que les llevase el té a la habitación de Holmes, e incluso empezó a invitarle a cenar fuera. Holmes seguía siendo igual de desquiciante, pero de alguna manera cambió su comportamiento, y las conversaciones empezaron a ser un intercambio real de información en las que Holmes escuchaba a Watson, y Watson preguntaba con real interés por sus investigaciones, hasta que empezó a formar parte de ellas.

Aprendió a relacionar mejor acciones que se daban por separado, a ver causas en los hechos, y las motivaciones que los impulsaban. Y el tono condescendiente que a veces podía distinguir en la voz de Holmes, desapareció.

Se hicieron inseparables.

- ¿Ha mejorado la técnica mi querido Watson? –le preguntó Holmes una noche tras terminar uno de sus casos.

Watson asintió curvando sus labios.

- ¿Podría verlo?

Holmes puso música y fue hasta Watson que aceptó su mano con una sonrisa.

- Creí que no me lo volvería a pedir nunca más –dijo con sinceridad.

Había mil trastos por el suelo de la habitación, pero de alguna manera los sortearon todos. Les gustaba bailar juntos.

Watson aún no entendía por qué Sherlock quiso enseñarle a bailar como si él tuviese un problema con eso, y había aceptado que probablemente nunca lo sabría. Pero no le importaba.

- Sin duda alguna ha mejorado. Ya le dije que se le daba bien.

Holmes se acercó aún más a él, y dejó apoyada su cabeza sobre él. Y Watson le dejó. Bailar con Holmes siempre era algo nuevo, Holmes tenía esa capacidad. La canción terminó, pero los dos siguieron dando vueltas entre toda aquella marabunta de cosas.

Y Sherlock deseó estar así indefinidamente con el doctor al que tan bien había enseñado. Watson era un increíble bailarín, y a Holmes le gustaba eso, como le gustaba todo lo demás de él. El baile sólo había sido una excusa, torpe, de acercarse a aquel hombre curioso, paciente, que había aguantado demasiado tiempo siendo compañero suyo sin quejarse jamás de él. Holmes se había empeñado en enseñarle porque era una forma de conocerle, y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que no podía dejarle.

Watson era todo lo que podía pedir de una persona. Era más incluso, porque Watson conseguía hacerle mejor. En todo, excepto con las mujeres con las que pretendía algo porque entonces salía a relucir lo peor de sí mismo e intentaba con una malsana vehemencia mostrarle lo malas que podían llegar a ser para él esas mujeres.

Esa noche Watson bailó con él, y Sherlock deseó desesperadamente que jamás dejasen de bailar. Quería estar cerca de él hasta el final, y bailar, como si eso fuese normal, y bailar, sin tropezarse jamás con nada, y bailar, y bailar, y bailar…

**Fin**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Sin más me despido, pidiendo únicamente un review con sus opiniones, siempre son bien recibidas ^^


End file.
